We Work at a Mascara Factory
We Work at a Mascara Factory is the Silly Song from "Return to the Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!". Lyrics *Silly Song Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with The Chipettes, the part of the show where The Chipettes come out and sing a Silly Song. We join Brittany and her two sisters as they fulfill their own future dream: To work at a factory that specializes in girl products. *Jeanette (Ma Grape): Hello! *Eleanor (Ellen): Hi there. *Brittany (Petunia Rhubarb): What's up? *Chipettes: We work at a mascara factory! Live like you should in harmony! For goodness sake, unless Mr. Lawrence says: *Mr. Lawrence (Larry the Cucumber): You can! *Brittany: Each day, we make 1,234,567 items that you can find in a salon. *Jeanette: Ehh... give or take. But don't tell anybody, we won't let that part to go into some doubloons. *Silly Song Announcer: Things are going swell at Mr. Lawrence's Factory Made for Women, until one day; when their boss, Harold, came running out with some distressing news... *Harold (Pa Grape): It's a miracle! Last night, Lawrence had just made the Huck Beauty. *Silly Song Announcer: Yes it's true. The company president recently invented a dark purple perfume kit called "The Huck Beauty". For female role models, putting on this makeup every morning is always the wisest choice. But putting on 32 of those perfume kits will turn you into a huckleberry, unless you're born a huckleberry. *Mr. Lawrence: Hello eligible young ladies, I'm Mr. Ichabod Lawrence! Welcome to The Makeup Factory. I had a board meeting last night and they had second thoughts on my new product. Behold, the Beauty of the Huckleberries. *Brittany: Look, Alvin... Can I call you Alvin? *Mr. Lawrence: Just call me "Ichabod". *Jeanette: Pretty close. Look, Ichabod; we couldn't help but notice that you were just a little bit antsy, so we thought we'd drop in to help. *Eleanor: Yes! And that's why... We work at your mascara factory! I hope we really love you! *Brittany: You're nice, and good, you're never left seeing this on your own. Because you decided that your CEO career has found a home. A home to live in. *Mr. Lawrence: Let's just say in my mind; if you girls don't think about working for free; you're not getting any perfume for Christmas; or Easter; or your birthdays! *Jeanette: This isn't some kind of joke, is it? *Eleanor: So why not make some time to help out a friend when you don't get up on the wrong side of the bread. *Harold: Actually boss, I think the rhubarb's got a point; just look! *Silly Song Announcer: Business was booming! Lawrence was so pleased he let his employees get the Huck Beauty sold to many people around the world. But one weird mishap caused the deliveries to fail and that led to Brittany reversing the product. *Harold: Why do you look at me like that? *Mr. Lawrence: LOOK AT ME!!!!!!! *Jeanette: Ichabod Lawrence, sir, we just decided to take the Huckleberry Beauty thing back to the drawing board. *Eleanor: Can you think of something else besides that? *Mr. Lawrence: Oh yeah. I know I told you to work for free; and you'd have second thoughts about it, but I was wrong. I know it now! I forgot about everything that my mom taught me. *Brittany: Oh that's alright. We had your Huck Beauty permanently canned. *Chipettes: Even though we work at the mascara factory; we don't have to make anymore of your Huckleberry Beauty products. In case you're unsatisfactory. *Harold: Why didn't you just say so? *Silly Song Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with The Chipettes. Tune in next time to hear Harold say: *Harold: In fact, I'm thinking of turning this mascara factory into a frozen yogurt place called "Munchies"! Category:Song Lyrics Category:Songs